


restraint

by Baconfat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/pseuds/Baconfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate learns a lesson, while Elena and Chloe get comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restraint

"Okay, guys," Nate says, rattling the handcuffs, "I get it, lesson learned."

Elena and Chloe are pretending to ignore him. They're doing a really — a really good job of pretending, actually. It probably helps that he's sitting on the floor and handcuffed to the radiator and can't really see what they're doing unless he cranes his neck. They're sprawled out on the bed, laughing, while Chloe tells a very unflattering story that Nate is _positive_ they swore never to speak of.

"Guys?" Nate tries again. "You can take these off now."

Chloe finally stops talking, and sits up just enough to look down at him. "Nathan, the grown-ups are talking."

Elena doesn't even look, handing Chloe the bottle they've been sharing. "You were saying?"

Chloe takes the beer with a smile and settles back down, lying on her side, up on one elbow and looking very cozy. A strand of her hair gets in her face and she tries to blow it off. When that doesn't work, Elena reaches out and takes care of it, tucking it behind her ear for her. "What _was_ I saying?"

"The puzzle box," Elena prompts her. 

"Right." She takes a sip of the beer, gesturing with the bottle. "So at this point, of course, he's managed to find every possible wrong combination." Alright, Elena is officially tipsy. That was a tipsy laugh. "So I said, have you tried turning it to the left? 'What left?'" Chloe's American accent is awful, and her Nate impression is even worse. "The _left!_ ' _Which_ left?'"

Nate needs to put a stop to this before they get to the part with the bats. "Okay, that's it, I'm escaping," he says, getting stiffly to his feet and bracing one foot against the wall. "This is an escape."

"Nate," Elena starts.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," Chloe finishes. 

"Again," Elena adds.

"Give me the keys," Nate warns, pulling the chain taut, "or the radiator gets it."

"Oh," Chloe smiles, like she can hardly contain her amusement, "he's got a hostage, now."

"Elena," Nate tries. Orders. He's not begging.

"Sorry, Nate," Elena says, giving a lazy shrug, "but we left you unsupervised before, and look what happened." She gestures at him, like being handcuffed to a radiator in a cheap hotel room in Bolivia while they ignore him and drink his terrible Bolivian beer is the natural, entirely foreseeable consequence of his actions.

Chloe nods along sagely. "You really should have considered this before running off to the play the hero."

Nate hauls on the chain until the radiator starts to groan. 

"I'm really not sure what you're hoping to accomplish," Chloe says, raising her voice over the sound of Nate's struggling. "There are plenty of other objects in here we can chain you to."

Nate pauses. Tries a grin on. "How about the bed?"

Chloe looks over at Elena, see what she thinks of that. Elena scrunches her nose up. "I'm pretty comfortable, here." She gestures at the bed. There's not much room between her and Chloe. "I don't think he'll fit. We could put him _under_ the bed."

"I'm not lying under the bed," Nate says, "while you to two do — this." He gestures between them. "This thing you're doing."

Chloe looks at Elena. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Elena says, all innocence. "It sounds kind of interesting."

"Shall we ignore him and get back to it, then?"

Elena gives her a wicked grin, and Chloe leans in, and kisses her, very slow, and sensual, and very — very —

"Wow," Elena breathes, opening her eyes. "You're _really_ good at that."

"Well," Chloe says, nodding at Nate, "if he's all you've been doing lately, just about anything will be an improvement."

Elena laughs, low and close, and kisses her back. Shifts forward a little in the bed, her hand sliding slowly down Chloe's side to her hip.

Nate clears his throat, and Elena finally pulls away, looking over at him.

Chloe looks too. "Mm," she sighs. "It's not really fair, is it?"

They get up, _finally_ , and uncuff him, " _Thank_ you," and then they dump him in Sully's room and handcuff him to the bed.

Sully looks up from Muro's journal, reading glasses perched on his nose, and watches them leave. When they're gone, he says, "Ohhh, Nate." Deeply, _deeply_ disappointed in him.

"Just pick the lock for me, Sully."

"Nope," Sully says, and goes back to his reading. 

"Sully!" 

"Sorry, kid," he says, flipping the page. "You fucked up."

Nate groans.

"C'mon up and get comfortable," Sully says, patting the bed. "It's gonna be a long night."

Nate sullenly crawls up onto the bed and buries his face in a pillow. "Hands to yourself, Sully."

Sully chuckles. "No promises, kid." Then, "Help me out with this translation."


End file.
